


Bonedriven

by JennaLee



Series: Boss Kink [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss Kink, Creampie, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: A sequel toStraight No Chaser.Arin asks Brian for advice on how to give Dan what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leatherlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/gifts).



> This work is a commissioned piece for leatherlord. If you would like to commission me, send a message to j-lyn on tumblr!

It’s been two months to the day since Arin had stumbled across the final boundary with Dan, in probably the hottest way imaginable. The day their friendship had blossomed - no, _exploded_ \- into something more.

Arin’s still not sure where to go from here. He knows he has Suzy’s permission to explore. He has a mutual understanding with Brian, who also loves Dan. And he knows Dan loves him. Since that first time, he’s been over to stay at Dan’s place more than a couple times. It’s been nice - Dan snuggling up against him, watching Netflix, having movie marathons, ordering Thai food and falling asleep together on the couch. The lazy mornings, the intimacy of standing together in their boxer-briefs at the sink, brushing their teeth. Arin making breakfast and eating outside on the patio, talking about work like the old friends they were.

Arin loves it all. Their soft romance is more than enough. It’s not that Arin feels like he’s missing something, because he’s not. It’s not that mutual handjobs in the shower aren’t fucking awesome, because they are. He’s married to the kindest and most beautiful woman in the world, and he gets to fuck Danny Sexbang. Sometimes Arin can’t believe his own luck.

But there’s something else he’s been aching for.

Sometimes he dreams of it, of Dan naked with his head bowed, begging, pleading, _yes, I’m a slut, I’m your slut, please give it to me_. Of Brian’s calm, commanding voice. 

_You want your boss to punish you for acting like a slut at work? Are you going to let us fuck that pretty mouth?_

He knows Dan wants it. And he knows Dan’s way too fucking shy to straight-up ask for it. But Arin wants to give him what he needs, even though it’s still new territory for him. 

It had been easy enough when Brian was laying the groundwork for him. But now Arin doesn’t know how the hell to do it himself. 

He needs a plan. And for that, he needs help.

Arin makes sure Suzy isn’t waiting up for him when he leaves work. Then he calls Brian.

It’s five o’clock on a Tuesday evening, and normally Arin doesn’t make social calls at dinner time. It’s also almost unheard of for him to just visit Brian for no reason. But he just so happens to know, thanks to Dan’s chatter, that Rachel and Audrey won’t be home for another hour or two, leaving a rare window of opportunity for Arin. Brian’s schedule is always crazy, but it’s even worse right now, with the insanity of the holidays. Dan and Brian have a shitload of work to get through - they’re working on another music video and their next album - and then by early February they have to be packed and ready to fly to Australia for their tour. This might be the only chance Arin gets to ask Brian for advice in person, in private.

Brian answers the phone in true Brian-style. “Arin,” he says, all dry and smooth and cordial. “What’s up?” 

“Uh, not much.” Arin scratches the back of his neck. “You mind if I stop by? I could bring you a coffee.”

“May I ask why?”

“No reason. I guess, I’m about to drive home and, uh…” He fumbles for an excuse, some casual reason. But Brian’s place isn’t exactly on the way. “I have some time to kill, so I was wondering…”

Brian has no patience. “You can finish that sentence when you get here, I hope. But I’m putting you to work. Forget the coffee.”

“What kind of work?”

“I’ll show you when you get here. Twenty-five minutes, give or take?”

“Yeah, if I start driving now.”

“Good. See you soon, Arin.”

Arin hangs up the phone, blinking. And then he laughs. Fucking Brian. How did he always end up in complete control of everything? And he does it without coming across like a dick. No wonder he had Dan wrapped around his little finger. 

Brian’s house isn’t far from the office, but with rush hour traffic, it’s a bit of a pain in the ass. Arin’s lucky to pull onto Brian’s street within the twenty-five minute estimate. The suburb Brian lives in is nicer, more family-oriented than Arin’s neighbourhood, and almost everyone has Christmas decorations up. Brian’s house, at the end of the cul-de-sac, is the most aggressively Christmassy of them all. Every possible surface, tree and plant is covered in heaps of different coloured lights. There are icicle lights dangling and twinkling from every railing, every gable, every window. It’s gaudy and terrible and eye-assaulting, and Arin’s already laughing as he gets out of the car.

Brian meets him at the door, looking like a total fucking dad in a coffee-stained white T-shirt and jeans. “You got here fast.”

“Dude,” Arin says, taking off his jacket. “What the fuck? Your house looks like a fucking Hallmark Christmas card vomited on it.”

“Last year, Rachel heard our neighbours call us boring for not having anything except the veranda railing decorated.”

“She wanted revenge?”

“No. Rachel doesn’t stoop to petty passive aggressive fights with our neighbours.”

“But you do.”

“You’re fucking right I do. I spent two days on a ladder putting all that shit up. Dan wanted to make the palm tree with the shrubs beside it look like a giant dick and balls.”

“That sounds awesome. Why didn’t he?”

“I generally don’t let him climb ladders. For his own good.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Arin perks up at the opportunity for a segue. “So, uh, about Dan.”

Brian stops in the doorway and turns, pinning Arin with a _look_. He’s doing that thing where his face is a stone mask, but somehow there’s a hint of an invisible smirk, and his brilliant eyes are dancing like flames. 

“What about Dan?” Brian asks idly, as his eyes say _I know_.

Fuck, where does he even begin? How do you ask somebody for instructions on how to initiate the kind of sex they had with their boyfriend?

What comes out of Arin’s mouth is, “So that thing we did together.”

One of Brian’s eyebrows twitches. “Gonna have to be a little more specific, Arin.”

“You know damn well.” Arin rolls his eyes at him. “That thing we did with Dan.”

“Oh, you mean when we went out for sushi last weekend.”

“Oh, fuck you.” But it’s kind of funny, and Arin’s smiling. “Fine. I’m talking about the time I walked in on you pulling some Fifty Shades shit with Dan.”

Brian winces. “Please don’t compare what we do to that garbage book. If you want some better references, I can loan you - ”

“That’s not the point,” Arin hastens. “The point is that I, uh…want to do it again.”

“So do I. Dan’s very fun to play with.”

“Brian.”

“Yes, Arin?”

“I’m asking for help, not making a statement.”

“Huh. Must have missed that part, sorry. What do you need help with?”

“I just…” Arin waves a hand in the air, frustrated. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“How do you just…get him into that mood? Like how do you guys go from friend mode to ‘I own your ass and you’ll do what I tell you’ mode?”

“You did just fine from what I saw.”

“Yeah, because he was already in that headspace after you dragged him to the office at midnight and started practically fucking him in the kitchen.”

Brian eyes Arin speculatively, and then says, “Okay. I’ll help you. But first, you’re going to decorate my cookies.”

“What kind of fucked-up euphemism is that?”

Arin’s proud when Brian actually laughs. “I meant that literally, Arin. I made cookies. I have frosting to decorate them with.”

“And you need my help?”

“You’re an artist. I’m not.”

Arin grins. “Are you actually admitting that I’m better than you at something?”

“Do you want to eat some of the cookies or not?”

“I’m a grown man, Brian, not your toddler. I can make my own cookies at home and eat as much as I want.”

Brian’s eyebrow raises.

“Okay, fine. I want the cookies.”

“I thought so.” Brian leads Arin into the kitchen, where there are three sheets of fun-shaped cookies laid out on baking sheets. “You can mix the colours you want. I’ll get them in the piping bags.”

“It seems weird to talk about BDSM while making Christmas cookies with you.”

Brian just shrugs. “I have an hour before Rachel and Audrey get home. You want my help, you’re gonna have to work with my schedule.”

Arin sighs and reaches for the food colouring. “Okay. This could be fun. What’s Audrey’s favourite colour?”

“She’s four, Arin. It changes by the hour. But as of last night, it was ‘rainbow’.”

“I can work with rainbow. But first, I’m trying a cookie. ” He does, dipping it in the frosting like a Dunkaroo, and jesus, it tastes good. Sweet, but good. “You made this all from scratch? Damn.”

Brian sits at the table and watches Arin mix ten different colours, using enough food colouring to get the saturation cranked up as much as he could. “So, essentially, it’s all about confidence.”

“Are you talking about making cookies or fucking Dan?”

“It holds true for both, but I was referring to Dan. The first thing to remember is that you are one hundred percent focused on him at all times. Everything you do, you do it because he wants it, and he trusts you. You have to project confidence and follow through on the threats you make.”

Arin nods. He knows damn well that Dan has to trust him for any of this to work. He doesn’t take responsibility lightly.

“And if you do anything that could possibly be dangerous, you need to do your research. Thoroughly. Safety and aftercare are immensely important.”

“Dude, I’m not going to fuckin’, pierce his nipples and suspend him from the ceiling. I don’t think I’m going to do anything dangerous.”

“Aftercare is important no matter what pain you do or don’t inflict. Even holding someone down tightly can affect circulation. You always want to be checking in. Make sure he can always back out. Safe words are great, but if he can’t talk, you need to be clear on how he can signal you to stop.”

“Got it. I mean, I knew all that, but the reminder is appreciated. I guess what I want to know is more like…how do I start? What do I say?”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

Arin’s finding it hard to focus on his artwork and try to articulate his fantasies to Brian’s solemn, judgmental face. He clears his throat several times, stirs some frosting arbitrarily, and then says, “I, um. He likes to be punished, you said.”

“Mmm. He does. Especially by you.”

Blood rushes to Arin’s face. “He said that?”

“He likes the idea of you being his boss.”

“I _am_ his boss.”

“Exactly. There’s the confidence you need. You’re his boss and you can tell him what to do. He loves it when you’re in control.” Brian pauses, steepling his fingers. “He always had this fantasy where you’d walk in on us at work and punish him for it in your office.”

“Fuck.” Arin pauses his attempt at a rainbow Rudolph to breathe. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Brian lifts an eyebrow. “Trust me, I know.”

“So I just…drag him into my office and do things to him, and tell him that I’ll fire him if he says no?”

Brian shrugs. “I’m sure he wouldn’t complain. Or you could wait until he actually does something that irritates you, and then tell him he has to be punished for it.”

That’s fucking hot too, but it seems over the top. “What, so just… ‘Dan, you keep looking at your phone while we talk, so now I’m gonna fuck your face’?”

Brian laughs. “Again, he’d probably like that. But I find it more fun to tease him. Give him something gentle at first. You guys haven’t really played around with the power dynamic since that one night. Ease him into it, let him know you want to have that kind of relationship with him. Have fun with it before doing something more serious.” Brian taps his fingers on the table. “I think you’ll find that he’ll make things easy for you after that. It’ll drive him crazy, knowing you‘ll give him what he wants. With me, I notice him pushing my buttons on purpose. He wants it, but he doesn’t want to ask for it.”

“I like starting slow.” Arin can get down with this. “So, no face-fucking on the first fuck-up, and then he’ll start misbehaving on purpose.”

“A remarkably succinct summary.” 

The gears are already turning in Arin’s head. There are plenty of little things that Dan does that could, feasibly, earn him a reprimand. And if they’re in the Grump room, Arin can get away with doing something about it in relative privacy. The images his mind supplies him are hot enough to make his dick twitch, and Arin has to stop thinking about it right now before he pops a boner in Brian’s kitchen. 

“Fuck,” he says, ruining one cookie by squeezing the piping bag too hard. “Shit, sorry.”

Brian just waves a hand. “You can eat that one. The rest look pretty good.”

“Yeah?” Arin’s kind of proud of his work. He’s turned the vague lumps shaped like circles and Christmas trees into a rainbow wonderland of snowflakes, Santa hats and reindeer. The reindeer look more like unicorns, with the edible glitter adorning their colourful bodies, but fuck, Arin’s pretty sure Audrey will think they’re great. “Thanks, man.”

Brian hugs him before he leaves. “I’ll give you all the credit for the cookies when my family gets home. Thank you for your help.”

“No problem. Thanks for the advice. Any last tips? I don’t think I’ll see you again until the new year.”

“I think you’ve got this, Arin,” is all Brian says, with a rare smile. “He loves you. Take care of him. And have fun.”

**

Arin seizes the first chance he gets. Dan’s leaving for New York in a week, and Arin has both his and Suzy’s families to visit. Dan’s already taken a short break for Hanukkah, and they’re cutting things close. There’s an episode quota to meet, so that Matt and Ryan can get back just after New Years’ to get their load of editing done so that the episodes can continue to be released with both Grumps out of the state. Arin has two long recording sessions planned, and if he’s lucky, he can get all his work done and squish in some fun with Dan, too.

But by the time the first recording session rolls around, Arin doesn’t really have a solid plan. He’s still trying to think of something that he could punish Dan for. And he needs to think fast. It’s an ideal time in the office. Half of their employees are already gone on vacation, and they won’t be interrupted. The problem is, Dan is generally one of the hardest working people Arin knows, and he’s a goddamn treasure as an employee. Arin’s starting to think he’ll have to make up some bullshit and hope he’s a good enough actor - and a convincing enough dom - to have Dan go along with it.

And then Dan goes and gives Arin a golden opportunity by walking into the Grump room at ten past four.

“You’re late,” Arin says quietly, and Dan blinks, startled.

“What?”

“You’re late. We agreed on four o’clock.”

“Dude, it’s not even quarter after.” Dan flops into the couch next to him and pulls out his phone, totally nonchalant. “What are we gonna play?”

Arin’s silent long enough for Dan to look up from his phone, puzzled. Whatever he sees on Arin’s face makes him freeze. He swallows audibly, sits up straighter, and says “Arin?”

“You think you can just walk in here whenever you want?” Arin asks, still so quiet. Calm, even, controlled. He knows he can look intimidating when he tries.

Dan’s mouth drops open. Arin watches him slowly put his phone down beside him. “No?”

“Is that how much your job means to you? You can’t even apologize to your boss when you get here fifteen minutes late?”

It should be ridiculous. Dan should be laughing. They’ve both been late, sometimes by as much as an hour, and they both know damn well that it’s no big deal. Arin would never, ever actually threaten Dan’s job over anything so minor.

But Dan’s not laughing. Arin watches him squirm, his wide eyes on Arin, his hands gripping his own legs. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For…for wasting your time, by being late. I didn’t mean to. I left on time, but traffic was really bad, and - ”

Arin cuts him off. “I don’t want your excuses, Dan.” He’s got the right tone, all business, forceful with just the right amount of annoyance. He’s got Dan where he wants him, like a deer in the headlights. Now he needs to close the deal. “Stand up.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me tell you something twice.” Arin makes his voice rougher, deeper. “You heard me. Don’t play dumb.”

Dan gets to his feet slowly.

“Go lock the door.”

They never lock the door. Dan does so slowly. He seems to take in the piece of paper Arin taped over the small window for the first time. His shoulders go tense, and when he turns back to face Arin, his lips are parted and his eyes are dark pools of want. That look alone is enough to turn Arin all the way the fuck on, and suddenly the next command comes easily.

“Good. Now pull down your pants. Underwear too.”

“Why?” Dan’s cheeks blaze red in the dim light of the video game menu screen. His embarrassment does nothing to diminish the desire in his eyes. Fuck, it’s like that one night all over again, with Dan caught perfectly between being shamelessly wanton and humiliated, the two conflicting states fueling each other in an endless cycle.

“Because I’m your boss, and I said so.”

Fuck, that does it. Dan shudders, shifting his legs like he’s already getting hard. He’s a decent actor when he’s focused, but Arin can see right through him when he says, “Arin, please, don’t make me.”

“You’re only making this harder on yourself. If you keep wasting my time, this will hurt a lot more than it has to.”

Dan bows his head as his shaking hands undo his belt and make short work of his button and zipper. He’s breathing hard already. Arin’s pushed him from zero to sixty in maybe two minutes flat, and it was fucking _easy_. 

“Good boy,” Arin praises when Dan clumsily pushes his jeans and boxers down his thighs. He’s beautifully pale in this light, the slender lines and sharp angles of his body standing out sharply in relief to the screen. Just as Arin suspected, he’s already hard, his gorgeous dick twitching in the cool air. It’s tempting to get up and just grab him, to kiss him until neither of them could breathe, to wrap his hand around Dan’s cock and stroke him or suck him to a gasping, shuddering orgasm - but he had to maintain control. “Now come here. Lay down over my lap.”

Dan swallows thickly. “Jesus, Arin.” He lifts his chin and makes eye contact with Arin. For a brief second, there’s a spark of connection, a flash of a mutual _fuck yeah we’re doing this_ that jumps between both of them. Arin’s grateful for the reminder of how much Dan wants this - that this is something Arin’s orchestrating for both of them to enjoy. Arin’s giving Dan what he wants, what he needs, just like Brian had told him a proper dom should be focusing on.

“I said _now_ , Dan.”

Dan moves, awkward and graceless with his pants bunched around his thighs. Arin’s hands twitch when he gets close. He wants to touch all that pale smooth skin, to cup Dan’s hips, palm his pretty little ass and squeeze. But he doesn’t. He wants to drive home the humiliation. He’s doing nothing, and Dan has to lay across his lap, helpless, presenting himself for Arin’s judgment. 

The couch creaks as Dan kneels on it, hesitantly leaning across Arin’s legs and getting himself properly arranged so that his ass is settled on Arin’s lap. Dan’s hard cock pushes between Arin’s thighs. Arin’s wearing jeans, and the friction probably feels pretty rough against his sensitive skin, but Dan whimpers and rolls his hips anyway.

Arin grabs a handful of his hair and pulls, just hard enough to get his attention, not hard enough for it to hurt. “Don’t you dare.”

“I wasn’t - ”

Arin pulls harder. He can feel Dan’s dick pulse against his thigh. “And don’t talk back to me. I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth until I’m done unless it’s ‘thank you’.”

Dan shudders. His long-fingered hand reaches up to grip the arm of the couch, chapped knuckles white. And he doesn’t speak. He obeys.

Arin pauses to take it in, struck breathless by this moment. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he could have this with Dan. It’s heady and powerful, the way Dan so willingly submits. It’s not about causing pain. Arin doesn’t particularly want to do that. This is about giving pleasure. Being in control of Dan’s pleasure. And fuck, it’s one of the hottest things Arin’s ever experienced.

He rests his hand lightly on the slight curve of Dan’s ass. Dan jumps, but doesn’t move. His back rises and falls as he breathes.

“You’re getting ten spanks.” Ten seems like a nice round number. Arin isn’t planning on hitting him as hard as he can or anything. “Don’t tense up,” he instructs. “Stay nice and relaxed for me. Take your punishment like a good boy and maybe you’ll still be able to sit down after I’m done.”

“God,” Dan says thickly, muffled, his face pressed into the upholstery. 

Arin’s hand cracks across his backside, and Dan makes one gasping little cry.

“I told you not to talk. That one didn’t count.”

Arin’s handprint blossoms red on the pale cream skin. He stares at it, transfixed, wondering how long the marks will last. Dan’s toes curl as he struggles to stay still, to obey. It’s intoxicating, and Arin wants more.

The second hit is a little harder, still nowhere near vicious. Dan jerks in his lap, but doesn’t cry out. 

“Good,” Arin murmurs, “that’s good, you’re taking this so well.” He spanks Dan again, and Dan’s back arches beautifully as he moans. It gives Arin the confidence to hit him again, a little harder, the impact stinging his palm. Dan makes another muffled noise, squirming, and Arin grabs his thighs and jerks him back into place.

“You’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you.” 

Arin breaks his pattern and gives Dan another spank on the same side, right on top of the last one.

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan whimpers, and Arin burns with the heat that rushes through him.

“What was that?” Arin runs a hand roughly up Dan’s clothed back, pushing his fingers into his hair.

Dan gasps when Arin grips the back of his neck and says, haltingly, “Th-thank you.”

“That’s better.”

Arin loses himself to the rhythm of it, the quiet gasps and stifled cries, the loud smack of his palm against Dan’s ass. The handprints blur, turning into two round splotches of pink on each of Dan’s cheeks, and by the sixth smack Arin can feel the wet spot on his thigh where Dan’s cock is leaking so much he’s soaked through denim. On the seventh Arin pauses to stroke his hand over Dan’s ass, feeling the heat beneath the skin. He turns his hand sideways, running lightly down Dan’s cleft, and smiles to himself when Dan arches into the touch. 

“Jesus,” Arin says, a little hoarsely. Desire clouds his head, and he has to take a break to compose himself. Dan twitches in his lap, waiting for the next strike with bated breath. 

Arin doesn’t make him wait for long. He eases up on the last three, knowing Dan’s skin is already sore and oversensitive. Dan still moans with each one, and when it’s over, he goes boneless, a rag doll draped across Arin’s thighs.

“There you go,” Arin murmurs. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Arin tugs on Dan’s hip and Dan rolls over onto his back. His face is beet red, his hair a wild mess, sticking to his face and his chin. His cock, flushed red as his face and dripping, stands almost straight up. Arin’s cock twitches at the sight of him, wrecked and desperate. He wonders what Dan would do if he got his cock out, pushed up and into that sweet ass just like this, fully clothed, Dan laying prone across him. Or he could order Dan to sit in his lap, facing away from him, Arin’s arms holding him firmly as Dan writhed and wriggled and moaned.

But they can’t. Not yet, not here, not in semi-public and not without real lube. Arin will have to leave that one as a fantasy for future jack-off material.

Instead, he wraps his hand around the base of Dan’s cock and says, “Are you going to be late again?”

“N-no. Sir. Fuck.” 

The _sir_ seems to slip out. It’s not something Arin asked for, and it’s not something he ever thought he liked. But it makes him suck air between his teeth, and he grips Dan’s cock more tightly and gives him a rough stroke from base to tip.

“How does your ass feel?”

“S-stings,” Dan gasps, thrusting weakly into Arin’s fist. 

“Yeah? Good. You’ll be feeling that all night.” Arin can’t keep the pride out of his voice. “Do you think you deserve to come?”

Dan nods frantically. “ _Please._ Oh, God, Arin, please, I swear I’ll be good.”

Arin finds it hard to resist Dan when he begs so prettily. He lays his left arm across Dan’s hips to hold them in place and licks the palm of his right hand. Dan goes totally slack when Arin starts jacking him off in earnest, and it doesn’t take half a minute before he goes stiff as a board and spills a ridiculous puddle of come over Arin’s knuckles.

Fuck, Arin’s lucky he remembered tissues.

“Holy shit,” Dan exhales, going boneless. “That was…holy fuck.”

“Good?”

Dan nods. He looks as fucked-out as Arin’s ever seen him, just from a spanking and a twenty-second hand job. “I…yeah, I really fuckin’ needed that.”

Arin grins. “I do what I can.”

He’s gentle when he helps Dan wriggle up into a more comfortable position, sitting upright beside Arin as they were before.

It doesn’t take long for Dan to recover. He eyes Arin’s bulge and reaches out to cup him through his jeans. “Want me to do something about this?”

“Hell yeah. I would take care of it, but my hand hurts. I think I need to use yours.”

“Whose fault is that?” Dan grins, and works Arin’s cock out of the fly of his jeans. 

It doesn’t take Arin long to finish either. He comes with a quiet groan into Dan’s fist. The tension from their short scene had wrapped itself around Arin like a vice, and the release makes him feel like he can breathe again. 

Remembering Brian’s emphasis on aftercare, Arin takes a moment to embrace Dan tenderly once they’re cleaned up and clothed again. Dan, clearly pleased, hugs back and kisses Arin softly above his eyebrow. 

“You okay?” Arin murmurs, and Dan nods fervently.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m more than okay.” His grin is a little dazed, a little lopsided, and it’s cute as fuck. “Thank you.”

Arin had been worried that sex right before recording was a bad idea. That their performance would sound awkward, unnatural and forced. But by the time he gets the recording software working and the game loaded up, Arin already feels like himself again. And Dan looks relaxed and happy. Like magic, the atmosphere’s shifted, and Dan’s just his best friend again. 

The hours practically fly by as they laugh and talk and take turns playing the second Donkey Kong Country game on their SNES emulator. 

It’s almost like it never happened, except whenever Dan shifts his legs, he tenses up for half a second and bites his lip. And each time, Arin waggles his eyebrows to make him blush and trip over his words. 

When they leave, Dan kisses him in the doorway. Under the mistletoe, because Dan’s a cheesy romantic like that.

“Merry Christmas, Arin,” he says, his hazel eyes sparkling. “I’ll see you next week.”

Arin looks at his animated face, his gorgeous smile, his curly hair sticking out every which way. It hits him all over again how fucking lucky he is. 

“I’ll miss you.” Arin kisses that laughing mouth again. 

“I’ll miss you more.”

“I’ll miss you most,” Arin counters. “Boom, baby, I fuckin’ win.”

Ross, who had dropped by to pick up his laptop, makes a loud gagging noise from somewhere behind them and yells, “Gross.”

“Suck me off, Ross!” Arin yells back.

He carries the memory of Dan’s tinkling laughter with him on the long plane ride to Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

Things take a while to settle back into place after the holidays. His employees trickle back in twos and threes, some tired, some tanned, and one engaged. The fridge quickly fills up with leftovers and cookie trays and their PO box is full to the fucking brim with presents from fans. Arin runs around like a madman at first as he tries to catch up with his work, feeling weighed down and tired, but eventually the excitement fades and a sense of normalcy returns.

Already, the night in the Grump room had retreated to the back of Arin’s head, where it simmered, burning with the intensity of an old dream. 

Sometimes, late at night, he’d remember bits and pieces of it - the feeling of Dan squirming in his lap, the sound of Arin’s hand coming down hard on his ass - and bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud. But most of the time it’s just like they flipped a switch and went back to normal. 

Normal. Whatever that means.

Dan’s eyes light up when Arin walks into the Grump space after his break, and he practically squeezes the air from Arin’s lungs with the force of his hug. Arin can’t help but think that he’s pretty fond of this new normal.

Maybe it was greedy to ask for more after being handed the world.

For a while, it seems like Arin’s little experimental scene had never happened. Dan certainly doesn’t go out of his way to beg Arin for more of the scene they’d tried, as Brian said he would. Arin’s not disappointed, exactly. That evening in the Grump room was enough jerk off material for years. And besides, it’s hard to be disappointed when half of Arin’s job is playing video games, with Dan at his side. Especially when Dan leans back and casually nudges his thigh against Arin’s, or when he does his barely constrained cackle whenever Arin’s stupid jokes get him in a silly mood. Or when Arin pauses the game so he can pin Dan to the couch and kiss his coffee-scented mouth.

And then, like many times in Arin’s life, sheer dumb luck steps in and kicks the gears in motion.

On the first Monday of the new year, Arin has a meeting in the middle of the day. That’s not unusual. What _is_ unusual is that when he drives home to get changed, his street is blocked off by vans and vehicles with flashing lights. A cop makes a hand signal at him that clearly means _stop_ , and Arin does, smoothly pulling up alongside the squad car. It’s only then that he sees the water pouring across the road. And the giant gaping pit in the middle of the asphalt. 

A burst pipe. Great.

“You can park your vehicle at the strip mall down the road and walk to your house,” the officer suggests, but Arin’s stiff and uncomfortable in his formal clothes and it’s hot as fuck outside. 

What the hell. He’s overdressed for work, but he could always strip down to his boxers when he records with Dan. God knows he’d done it a million times, when they weren’t able to run the AC without their recording equipment picking up the noise. 

So Arin ends up at the Grump space in his newly pressed dress pants and a white button-down. It’s nothing too formal, but certainly dressier than Arin’s usual uniform of comfortable pants or jeans and sandals. It gets him a few lingering looks, and a few compliments, and a half-assed attempt at a wolf whistle from Ross, although it sounded more like a dying monkey was trying to blow into a recorder.

“You look almost like a real boss,” Matt comments with a smirk when Arin ducks his head into the editing bay.

“Good. Get off Facebook or you’re fired.”

Matt just laughs and leans back in his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose. He knows Arin’s not serious. And Arin knows that Matt would only take a break if he was mostly or fully caught up with his work. 

When Arin heads into the open office area to check his mailbox, he sees Dan, chin in hand, long legs crossed as he sits forward in his chair in front of his computer. He’s got his massive headphones on, and he’s tilted away from the door just enough so that he can’t see Arin at all. 

Arin’s not even thinking when he ambles over. He puts a hand on Dan’s shoulder from behind and Dan jerks wildly to attention. The headphones slip off as Dan turns, startled. 

Dan’s eyes go to Arin’s face first and he starts to smile, an automatic response. And then he does a visible double-take. Arin watches his gaze flicker up and down, taking in Arin’s clothes, his semi-sleek ponytail. His smile disappears as his mouth drops open, and his posture straightens, like the slacker kid at the back of the class being called out by the teacher. 

It all happens in the span of maybe two seconds, but Arin gets it right away. The heat in the back of Arin’s mind blossoms into flame, and he squeezes Dan’s shoulder a little harder.

“Working on that commercial we talked about?” Arin asks, voice pitched low and deep.

“Um.” Dan swallows and madly clicks away, minimizing a bunch of articles and Instagram until he gets to a document with maybe half a page of notes. His movements are jerky, distracted. He wants to look at Arin. “Yeah, it’s right here.”

“And that first draft is going to be done by four, as we discussed?”

“Um.” Dan pulls in a breath of air as Arin steps closer, crowding into his personal space. “I, um, maybe…”

“Or are you just going to dick around on Instagram the second I turn my back?”

Dan stays silent this time. 

Arin leans over him and knocks his hand away from the mouse. He closes every window except for the Word document as Dan watches.

“When I give you a task,” Arin says evenly, “I expect you to give that task your fullest attention.”

Dan looks up at him, still tense, but Arin thinks he sees a devious glimmer in his eyes - devious for Dan, anyway - even as he says meekly, “Yes, Arin.”

“I don’t want to catch you playing on company time again.”

“I won’t.”

“And I - ” Arin gets interrupted as Dan’s phone buzzes loudly from the desk and skitters to the side from the movement. 

“It’s probably just Brian,” Dan hurriedly explains, reaching for it. “I gotta text him back.”

When he reaches for his phone, Arin grabs his wrist. Instantly he hears Dan suck in a breath. 

“What did I just say about playing around on company time?” Arin squeezes Dan’s small wrist. Gently. His pulse flutters against Arin’s skin.

“I’m not!” Dan pulls ineffectually against Arin’s grip. Arin doesn’t fail to notice that the way Dan pulls makes Arin step closer, makes him lean slightly over Dan, Arin’s hips brushing against Dan’s shoulder. “It’s work stuff!”

“Is it?” Arin asks pointedly. “I know what you two get up to around here when you think nobody’s looking. Do you really think nobody notices you throwing yourself at him whenever you get a chance?”

That was hypocrisy at it’s finest, but Dan’s going pink, as if he’s actually embarrassed. “I…I’m sorry. Sir.”

Arin releases his wrist, trying to keep his face from betraying how hot that word made him. He’s considering his options, wondering how this will play out from here. _Come into my office,_ Arin could say, and Dan would follow him. _Get on your knees. Prove how sorry you are._ There were too many people in here, but they could be quiet. He could warn Dan not to make any noise. Push him to his knees. Hold him by the hair and yank him against his crotch. 

But no. Arin has to be patient. He needs to wait for a better chance. His office isn’t as soundproof as the Grump room. And he has a feeling that he could make far more of this.

_With me, I notice him pushing my buttons on purpose. He wants it, but he doesn’t want to ask for it._

He believes it now. And he’s laid out a perfectly good set of rules for Dan to break on purpose. 

Dan doesn’t resist when Arin slides a hand under his jaw and lifts his chin. “Dan.” 

Dan practically vibrates. “Yes?”

“Get back to work.”

Dan’s disappointment is palpable. And there’s no hiding the bulge in his pants. It sends something hot and wild zinging through Arin’s chest like electricity. Knowing that Dan wants him is what Arin imagines drugs must feel like. Euphoric. Incredible. 

“Yes, Arin,” Dan says, eyes flickering down. His fingers are still shaking as he reaches for the keyboard. He’s the perfect picture of nervous obedience, with his too-perfect posture, avoiding Arin’s gaze.

But then his mouth twitches, like he’s fighting back a grin.

Arin smirks and walks away. He can feel Dan’s eyes on him. When he turns back, Dan’s lower lip is caught between his teeth and his gaze burns with the intensity of his desire. He looks quickly back at his computer screen after a single scorching second of eye contact.

Arin can almost hear Dan’s thoughts. _Fuck, Arin, please._

A plan starts forming in Arin’s head.

Well, Arin reflects, grinning. This could certainly get interesting. 

**

Dan is very, very good at pushing buttons.

That shouldn’t be surprising. He was best friends with Brian. And Brian was pretty much the king of pushing people’s buttons. 

Dan comes in late. He does it over and over. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty.

The first time, Arin lets it go with a look of warning. Dan answers with a wide-eyed look of fake innocence. The second time, he smacks Dan’s ass, through his jeans. The third time, he pins Dan to the wall, face-first, and says, “Stay there. You waste my time, I waste yours. Stay there and don’t move until I tell you that you can.”

Dan’s breath had quickened. He’d felt Arin’s semi-hardness on his backside as he pressed Dan into the wall. And Arin had felt him arch his back, pushing against it.

Begging. Silently begging for Arin to do more.

But he doesn’t. God, he wants to, but he doesn’t. He waits. Waits for the right moment.

Dan spends twenty minutes standing with his forehead against the wall, hands clasped behind his back, while Arin grabs a snack from the kitchen.

There’s no rush. Dan’s in the office at least two days a week until February, and Arin can wait, even if it kills him a little inside to look at Dan and know that he could have him whenever he wanted. He finds himself staring at Dan’s mouth when he talks, watching his hands as he works. And Dan looks back, the sparks jumping between them when their gazes connect. The tension between them grows thick enough to cut with a knife.

And still, Arin waits. 

He’s curious to see Dan break first. It’s competition, and Arin’s always been a competitive guy. He wants to win. And of course, he wants to be what Dan wants him to be. At the heart of it, this is all about Dan.

Arin had been surprised when he first tapped into his dominant side. Of course, he’d tried some things with Suzy - they’d been together a fucking long time, of course they’d experimented - but normally, with her, Arin liked being told what to do. It made her happy. She got off on it. And he loved pleasing her. He would have called himself more of a submissive person, if someone pressed him. 

But this feels natural, too. 

Arin isn’t sure what to call himself anymore. Other than the luckiest fucking person on Earth.

It’s not all about business. Arin doesn’t have to give up the romance for the role-playing. Dan still steals kisses in the Grump room, still takes Arin out for pad thai at lunch. They joke around. They tease one another. They’re just - themselves. And Arin loves it, even though he doesn’t fully understand how Dan can go from being a quivering wreck when Arin gives him orders to laughing his ass off when Arin screams at him for stealing a star during a game of Mario Party.

“You’re good at communicating with each other,” Brian comments simply when Arin brings it up to him one day.

They’re alone in the kitchen. Brian’s eating sushi, with chopsticks, his thick fingers surprisingly nimble. Arin’s pigging out on some cold leftover pizza.

Arin frowns. “Are we really?” He’s surprised to hear that coming from Brian, the expert. “We haven’t even discussed it. When we’re acting, and when we’re not. It just…”

“Happens?”

“Yeah. He just _knows_ when I’m joking and when I’m not. I can still joke around with him and tell him to do stuff like I would with anyone else.”

“Nonverbal communication,” Brian says. “Dan’s good at picking up nonverbal cues. He’s smarter than a lot of people give him credit for.” 

Arin nods. That much he knows. 

“You’re good at it too,” Brian adds.

“Yeah?”

“You’re good at knowing when he’s trying to get a rise out of you.”

“Well,” Arin shrugs modestly. “He kind of makes it easy.”

Brian laughs. “Well. Yes, he does.” There’s so much affection in Brian’s voice when he speaks about Dan. So much love.

“You don’t mind any of this, do you?” Arin accidentally asks the question out loud. He hadn’t meant to.

Brian raises an eyebrow. “I’m married, Arin. I’m not going to get jealous over someone I love loving more than one person.”

“It’s different, though. I feel like I’m trying to have the same sort of relationship that you have with him. Like I’m copying what you guys do.”

“I disagree,” Brian says calmly. “But even if you were, why would that bother me?”

“I dunno.” Arin feels vaguely foolish. “Maybe you might be worried that he’ll get what he wants from me instead of you.”

Brian laughs again. “Oh, Arin. You have no idea how insatiable he is, do you?”

“I guess not.” But maybe that was a stupid thing to say. Arin’s memory drags up a single beautiful image of that night, long ago. Dan, on all fours, Brian and Arin inside him at the same time. Brian’s even, authoritative voice. _You want to be the office whore?_ And’s Dan’s muffled moans, the lust in his eyes.

Brian knows. Arin doesn’t know how, but somehow, Brian knows exactly what Arin was just thinking of.

“He’s into that,” Brian says lightly.

“Into what?”

“Being punished for his own neediness.” Brian sips his glass of water. He looks as calm and collected as if they were having a pleasant chat about the weather. “Look, I’m only saying this because I know he’d want me to. He’d want me to give you a push in the right direction. Ultimately, I want Dan to be happy. So I’ll ask you. Do you know what his biggest fantasy is?”

“Shit, I dunno. Tell me.”

Brian’s eyes pierce him. “Being caught somewhere semi-public and being suitably punished for it.”

“Suitably punished?” Arin deliberates. “I’ve been spanking him. I gave him a time out.” He wonders if that sounds ridiculous. Dan is a thirty-nine year old man. 

But Brian just nods. “Good. He must have loved that. He does love being spanked.” And then Brian grins. He looks dangerous when he grins. “But you know what he likes even better? Being given exactly what he’s asking for. Being shared. Used. Especially by you.”

It’s a stupid time to blush. Arin does it anyway. “Me?”

“Naturally. You, the boss, catching him on company property…” Brian raises his eyebrow. “Telling him that if he wants to act like a slut, then you might as well make him one.”

Arin’s mouth goes dry. Suddenly, an idea occurs to him. 

“Hey, Brian?”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind doing me a little favour?”

Brian scans Arin’s eyes. Analyzes his gaze. Smirks. “For Dan? I’ll do anything.”

**

The day comes. Arin is ready. 

He fires off a text to Dan before he leaves his house in the morning. _You mind working late tonight?_

Five minutes later, his phone buzzes. _Probably not. How late is late?_

Arin needs the office to be completely empty for this. Most of their employees will be gone by six. Sometimes Matt and Ryan like to get in later in the day, and work until seven or eight. The only other person that has a schedule as fucked up as Arin is Ross, and Ross can be bribed with candy and tacos. 

_Nine? Ten?_ Arin sends back. 

_What are we doing?_

_You’ll see._ Arin smirks as he sends that one off. It’s going to drive Dan crazy trying to figure out what Arin means by that. It’s something that Arin would have said jokingly before the two of them actually hooked up. It could be a joke. Right now Dan was staring at his phone, wondering, maybe hoping it wasn’t. Arin likes that thought.

The day passes. Uneventfully. Dan doesn’t ask him why he was asked to stay late. If Brian upheld his end of the deal, he already knows. Arin is nothing if not one hundred percent committed to enthusiastic consent.

The last person out the door, besides Dan and Brian, is Ross. 

“Why do I have to leave again?” Ross grumbles, stuffing his laptop into his bag.

“Because I said so. And because I’m paying you in candy.”

“Is it because you’re gonna do something gross with Dan?”

Arin scowls at him. A scowl that most people would find at least a little intimidating. Not Ross, though. Ross just smirks at him.

“Did you bring lube? Condoms?” Ross asks brightly. “Are you gonna put a towel down on the couch or just steam-clean it after?”

“I am going to physically drag you out of this office and throw you into your car.”

Ross’s grin widens. “Save the kinky stuff for Dan.”

Arin splutters. “What? What kinky stuff? We don’t…what?”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Ross says breezily. 

“Which one of us is quiet?” Arin demands.

“Brian,” Ross explains. “You can’t tell me he’s not a total sadist. And if Dan’s stuck around for so long, he must like it.” He cocks his head. “Also, if Dan thinks he was hiding that boner the day you were walking around in that hot boss-man outfit, someone should tell him how wrong he is.”

Arin tries to salvage what’s left of his dignity. But the compliment has already made him smile. “Goddammit, Ross.”

Ross slips under Arin’s arms and runs for the door, cackling.

Arin shakes his head. The brief moment of levity hasn’t really done anything to quiet the current thrumming in his veins. He goes to his own office to get changed. And then, with a swell of apprehension, he walks into the open office area, the old part of the Grump space where Brian and Dan like to work. He’s used to them sitting side-by-side in the corner, chairs tilted toward each other, close but not touching. The gentle affection at work isn’t new. They usually don’t let it get out of hand and they don’t let it interfere with their work. 

Usually.

Today, Dan’s computer is abandoned. His chair is pushed all the way into Brian’s space. All he sees from behind is Dan’s huge floofy head, and the contrast of Brian’s thick pale arm around his waist. They’re kissing, passionately. Arin can hear the slick sounds of their mouths moving together. He hears Dan’s tiny moan. Hears Brian murmur, “Fuck, you want it so bad, don’t you?”

Dan’s answer doesn’t come in words. Arin watches, fascinated, as Dan’s shoulder moves. He hears the clink of Brian’s belt. The unmistakeable sound of a zipper. And then Dan slides out of his chair, settling between Brian’s legs, head bending forward. His hair splays across Brian’s denim-clad thighs. 

Arin kind of wants to watch. And it seems cruel to make Brian stand up and walk away from this. But Brian’s already agreed, and besides, Dan will definitely make it up to him later.

Arin’s voice is sharp and amplified by the vast open space. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Dan’s head jerks up and he moves back so fast that he topples back onto his heels. He swivels, tries to stand, manages to fall back into his desk chair. Brian looks cool as a cucumber, as per usual, but Dan’s a wreck, his lips swollen, his clean-shaven face rubbed red from Brian’s beard. He looks absolutely debauched, and wonderfully guilty. Arin’s dick twitches.

“Arin,” Dan gasps. “I…we…um…” 

His surprise is so genuine, so convincing. But Arin knows better. 

“What exactly is going on here?”

“I was brainstorming with Brian,” Dan says quickly. 

“Is that what you call it?”

Brian smiles at Arin behind Dan’s back. 

“Arin,” Dan says weakly, and fuck, he’s a good actor. Good, but not perfect. Arin can tell when he’s faking. “I can explain - ”

“Brian, you can go home.” It sounds weird, commanding Brian, even though he knows that Brian knows what’s going on. “And Dan?”

Dan freezes in place and snaps his mouth shut.

Arin knows he looks imposing. It’s incredible what a blazer and tie could do. It changed him. The way he stood, the way he spoke. 

“You’re coming to my office. Now.” 

Dan shivers, and says meekly, “Yes, sir.” 

**

It’s quiet in Arin’s office.

Arin can hear Dan’s breathing. He can hear Dan’s heartbeat, fluttering like a bird. Or is that his own? Arin feels like he’s on fire, his face hot, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. Dan is too goddamn pretty for his own good, looking at Arin with those wide apprehensive eyes, waiting, wanting.

And Arin wants too. Oh fuck, does he ever. 

“So,” Arin says, his powerful voice reverberating through the room. “You just can’t behave yourself, can you? First you can’t be bothered to show up on time, then you don’t want to work. Now you’re whoring around with Brian. Is this what I’m paying you for?”

Dan mumbles, “No.”

“No what?”

“Sir. No sir.”

“You were supposed to be working on that project. I specifically asked you to stay late. But you thought your time was better spent trying to suck dick.”

Silence from Dan. He’s looking at his feet.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Dan’s mouth opens and he draws in a shuddering breath. “Arin, I’m sorry, I didn’t think - ”

“Yeah, you don’t think much, do you?” Arin cuts him off dismissively. “I’m done listening to you. You want to keep your job, you do as I say. The way I see it, I’m going to do you a favour.”

“I…what…how?”

“Well, to me it looks like you want to be a slut. You know what sluts are good for?”

Dan’s eyes flutter shut. “Yes.”

Arin considers his next move. He can’t lose his composure, not yet. He’s the boss. Dan’s being punished. “Take your clothes off. All of them. If you want to get paid for getting on your knees all day, you’re starting with me.”

Dan’s hands are clumsy in his excitement. He fumbles with his shoelaces, his belt. It might have been easier for him if he hadn’t been staring at Arin the entire time, like a deer in headlights. Arin stares back, trying to project sternness, even though all he could think about was how gorgeous Dan was, lean and pale and smooth. Even his imperfections were alluring, like his distinctive eyebrow scar. It made Arin want to grab him and kiss every inch of his rangy body. Sweat breaks out beneath his starchy collar, but he doesn’t take his own clothes off. Dan likes the formalwear. And this is all about Dan.

When Dan takes off his boxer-briefs, his cock springs up against his belly. Arin fights the urge to drop to his own knees and mouth at it. Instead, he steps forward and puts a hand on the top of Dan’s head.

“Down,” he says, taking a page out of Brian’s book, and Dan folds to his knees as gracefully as his lanky legs allow. It can’t be comfortable on the hard floor, but Dan’s not complaining. He looks up at Arin, waiting for further instructions. 

Arin doesn’t give him any. He takes a deep breath and unbuttons his pants. Draws his cock out of the fly of his stupid dress pants that he’d managed to iron without burning earlier that day. 

Dan’s eyes brighten. Arin sees it, and his cock throbs. He takes himself in hand and nudges the head of his cock against Dan’s mouth. Dan’s already opening up for him, straining forward. Arin slides his thumb into Dan’s mouth and traces his lower lip. 

“You don’t even need me to tell you what to do,” he marvels when Dan’s tongue laps at the pad of his thumb. The whole thing is so surreal. Dan’s acting like this is what he was made for. “You love this, don’t you? You’d let me do anything to you.”

Dan makes a small noise as Arin takes his thumb away. 

“What?” Arin demands. “What’s wrong?”

“Please,” Dan says thickly. “Arin…I want…”

There’s no way Arin can drag this out when he’s got Dan fucking Avidan literally begging on his knees. Arin puts his hand on the back of his head and gives him what he wants. He makes Dan come to him, pulling on his head until Dan has to lean forward and take him in.

Dan’s lips are chapped but the inside of his mouth is like velvet. Arin groans deep in his chest as the wet heat envelops him. Dan’s deft tongue is already flexing, pressing against the underside of Arin’s shaft as Arin’s cock sinks all the way to the back of his throat. Arin rolls his hips languidly, feeling the vibrations as Dan makes a muffled moan around his cock. He could be rough with Dan - he can take it - but it’s more pleasant to just hold him in place, let Dan show off. Dan sucks dick like he was born for nothing else, and it blows Arin away just like the first time. He almost forgets that he’s supposed to be pretending that this is a punishment.

But then Dan tries to put his hand around the base of Arin’s dick.

“No.” Arin breaks free of his fog. “Hands behind your back.”

Dan pulls off. “I’ll fall.”

“No, you won’t.” Arin gathers Dan’s hair into a rough bunch at the back of his head. “I’ll hold you up.”

“But - ”

“You talk too much. Keep that mouth open.” He hesitates. “Tap out if you have to.”

Dan looks up at him, eyes shining, and gives the tiniest nod.

Arin shoves his dick back into Dan’s waiting mouth. Dan doesn’t tap out. And he doesn’t look away. Not even when Arin starts to fuck his mouth in earnest. Dan’s eyes water but he keeps his gaze steady. Like he’d been trained. 

_Fuck._

It’s the eye contact, the smoking heat in Dan’s gaze, that brings Arin right to the fucking edge. He manages to get a few good thrusts in before he makes himself stop, panting hard. 

“Enough,” Arin has to say. It’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do, but he pulls himself free of Dan’s hot mouth. Dan immediately strains forward again, wanting more. Arin thinks he’s being disobedient on purpose until he realizes that Dan is so far gone that he hadn’t even heard Arin telling him to stop. His singular goal is to get Arin’s dick back in his mouth.

Arin raises his voice. “Dan, that’s enough. Stand up.”

That gets his attention. Dan’s eyes open and blink into focus. Then he scrambles to his feet, eager for whatever is coming next.

“Bend over my desk,” Arin commands.

“Oh, fuck,” Dan murmurs under his breath. He doesn’t sound afraid. Just excited. He looks at Arin’s desk. Arin had cleared most of the shit off to the side, giving him space to lay his upper body across it.

Arin blinks. The sight before him is almost too much to handle. Dan’s body is trembling, his fragile frame draped over the hard desk, his face flat against the wood. Arin feels the weight of responsibility fall on him, as it had before, when Dan had trusted him like this. Dan’s in his hands now, he’s letting Arin call the shots, letting Arin use him and punish him. It’s wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Everything about Dan just brings Arin’s darkest fantasies to the forefront of his mind. The little gasp whenever Arin grabs him, the way he bites his lip when Arin gives him an order, the intoxicating mixture of embarrassment and neediness in his eyes - it just makes Arin want to _take_ , to _own_ , to give in to all his primal urges. 

“Let me see you,” Arin says, running a hand over Dan’s hips. “Spread your legs.”

Dan inches his feet apart, but barely. Arin says, “Wider than that.”

Dan sucks in a breath of air and moves his feet again. It’s still not enough, and Dan fucking knows it. Arin watches as Dan turns his head to the side, his face illuminated by the soft glow of the desk lamp, and it hits him that Dan isn’t as demure and self-conscious as he’s pretending to be.

He’s _pushing_. Testing Arin’s boundaries. Or maybe asking for Arin to deliver on some of his threats.

Arin doesn’t think. He brings his hand down hard against Dan’s ass with a _crack_ that startles him almost as much as Dan’s cry. Dan jerks forward, his hand shooting out to brace himself, and he ends up knocking the keyboard right off the desk. 

“Control yourself. Stay still. You break anything, I‘ll take it off your pay check.” Arin punctuates this with another light slap. Dan gives another gasping cry and shudders, but this time he stays still and takes it. And he doesn’t resist when Arin shoves a hand between his thighs and cups his sensitive balls.

“Get those legs open or I’ll start squeezing.”

That makes him obey quick enough. Dan widens his stance, making him put more of his weight forward. Taking away his leverage. The muscles in Dan’s legs flex as he struggles to stay upright.

“Better.” Arin lets go of his balls and traces a finger up the seam, over his perineum, over the tight pink hole. Dan’s fucking gorgeous, every inch of him, and his ass is no exception. When Arin presses the pad of his thumb against the hole, Dan shivers and clenches, just the right amount of fear and anticipation.

“Should I finger your tight little ass open first?” Arin murmurs. “Or should I just put it in?”

“You can…you can do whatever you want. Sir.”

Jesus fuck. Arin blinks once and squeezes the base of his cock. He stares down at Dan’s heaving back. 

“You want it that bad, don’t you?” Arin pumps a small mountain of lube in his palm. The sounds of him slicking himself up are filthy. He’s going to ruin these dress pants. Probably he should have taken them off. But there’s something about Dan, naked and vulnerable next to Arin, fully clothed with just his cock out.

“Yes,” Dan chokes. His hips are moving, like he’s trying to rut against the desk, as uncomfortable as that must be. “Arin, please, fuck me. Sir. Please. I - _oh_.”

Arin moves forward, pressing himself against Dan’s cleft. Dan immediately arches his back and pushes his ass out. 

“Slut,” Arin says, reaching up to grab one of Dan’s shoulders. “Such a fucking slut. This is all you want, isn’t it? I shouldn’t even bother giving you real work. You can’t handle it. All you can think about is sex.” He moves his hand to the back of Dan’s neck and grips it as tightly as he can without actually hurting him. “Maybe I should just tie you up in the meeting room for everyone to use. Make you earn that pay check for once.”

“Oh my God, Arin.”

“Yeah, thought you’d like that.” Arin’s pulse quickens at the thought of it, of watching Dan helpless and squirming, his mouth and ass full of cock, hair bouncing and his untouched cock leaking all over his belly. He stares down at Dan, a whimpering mess already, and says, “You don’t need my fingers. If my dick’s too big for you, you’re just going to have to learn how to handle it.”

It’s not their first time doing this. Arin knows what Dan can take, how Dan’s body feels when he’s relaxed and ready. He lines himself up, cants his hips forward, and yeah, there’s no need for prep. Dan’s tight, he always is, but there’s barely any resistance at all. 

Arin takes a breath and eases himself in, just like that. 

Dan’s only response is to make a low groan of relief. Like he’s sinking into a warm bath. Like he’s been waiting for weeks just to feel a cock stretching him open. It’s Arin who’s fucking helpless now, caught in Dan’s spell. He keeps tilting his hips forward, filling Dan inch by inch as Dan lays still for him, breathing, not making a single noise of complaint.

“Feels good?” Arin asks, because he can’t not know, even though this is supposed to be a ‘punishment’. He needs to hear it.

Dan turns his face to the side and lets out a gentle hum. His face is utterly relaxed, lips parted, chin still shining wet from drooling around Arin’s dick.

“Use your words.”

“Yes,” Dan breathes. “Fuck yes, you feel amazing. So thick, holy shit. It’s so much.”

Arin grins. He’s never above a compliment like that. “Not too big for a slut like you though.”

Dan huffs out something like a laugh. Arin’s glad he’s enjoying this, but at the same time, he wants Dan to be overwhelmed and out of his mind with pleasure. Clearly, he’s not there yet.

Arin pulls back an inch, pushes back in. Shallow, short thrusts at first, letting Dan get used to the movement. Dan moans softly, shoulders rolling back, turning his head to press his face into the desk. 

“S’good,” he pants. “Fuck, oh fuck, yes.”

“You like it from behind.” It’s not a question. Arin knows he does.

“Mmmhmm.”

Arin hasn’t found his prostate yet, judging by Dan’s composure. He vows to change that. He straightens his back, widens his stance, changes his angle - and then Dan lets out all of his breath in a sudden, sharp cry.

“What’s that?” Arin runs his hands down Dan’s back. “You want it harder?”

“Yes,” Dan whimpers, and fuck, Arin loves it when he sounds like that. Desperate. Needy. Submissive. 

Arin gives up trying to maintain control. He grabs Dan’s hips and gives in, fucking him hard and fast. Giving him what he wants. And Dan just - he just _takes_ it, slumped boneless over Arin’s desk, crying Arin’s name in a broken voice every time Arin bottoms out. 

Arin’s world narrows down to the rhythm, the feeling of Dan’s tight passage enveloping him, the beautiful noises spilling from his lips. The way Dan fists a hand in his own hair, yanking it desperately until Arin grabs his wrist and shoves it away. Then he replaces it with his own hand, using it like a handle. Arin’s other hand scoops up both of Dan’s wrists and pins them in the small of his back.

Dan’s more beautiful than ever with his hands restrained, his back forced to arch, his body roughly yanked back and forth by Arin’s thrusts. He’s not being quiet anymore. He’s moaning like a porn star with every breath. Arin keeps up the punishing rhythm as Dan’s noises become increasingly higher-pitched.

“Yeah, you fuckin’ love this,” Arin pants. It’s hard to form words. “You love it so much you don’t even know what to do with yourself.”

“Ah…ah, fuck, Arin, _yes…_ ”

Arin’s sweating harder, hair sticking to his face. He feels his climax speeding toward him. “Gonna come, slut? Just like this, just from my cock?”

“Yes,” Dan gasps. “Sir.”

Arin’s never asked him to come on command before. He doesn’t know if that’s a thing Dan and Brian do. He doesn’t know why the urge strikes him.

But he squeezes Dan’s wrists, pulls his hair and says, “Come for me. Now.”

And Dan actually obeys. His whole body goes taut and he clenches around Arin, so tight that Arin’s forced to go still. The noise he makes is barely human. 

“Good boy,” Arin says through lips that feel numb with shock. “That’s right.” Dan’s still twitching. Arin lets go of his wrists and fucks him through it, slow and steady. 

Finally, all of Dan’s tension disappears and he’s boneless again, a rag doll. His head _thunks_ against the desk and he reaches one arm behind him, as if trying to hold Arin back.

“Too much?” Arin taunts, though the question is genuine. “Can’t take it anymore?”

“D-don’t…” Dan gasps, and Arin immediately freezes. But then Dan groans and turns his head to the side to speak more clearly. “Don’t stop. Come in me. Want it. Want you.”

Arin doesn’t. It’s not long before he comes with his own loud cry, slamming in to the hilt and emptying himself deep inside. He allows himself five seconds to recover, half-collapsed on top of Dan, which has to be uncomfortable. Then he pulls himself free and says, “Good boy, Danny.”

Dan starts to stand up, his back heaving, but Arin grabs a fistful of his hair again. “You’re not going anywhere until you clean up your mess,” he says hoarsely. “You just came all over my fuckin’ desk.”

“How should I - ” Dan starts, but his words are cut off by a hiss of pain as Arin tightens his fingers in his hair. 

“You don’t need to ask questions. I’ll tell you what to do.” Now that his own burning desperation is gone - at least for now, Arin can still feel the heat simmering in his blood - it’s easier to relax into his role, to enjoy being in charge. “Stick out your tongue.”

For a second Arin thinks Dan’s going to resist. He looks down at the pearlescent puddle of his own cold jizz, already thickening as it dries tacky, and swallows once. Then he squints his eyes shut and holds out his tongue. 

“Better get used to eating a lot of cum,” Arin says lazily, pushing Dan’s head down to the puddle. 

“And you better have cleaned this desk sometime in the past year,” Dan snarks back after he swallows with a grimace. 

“What are you afraid of? Wendy’s crumbs? You just ate your own jellied spunk, dude.”

“Jellied spunk,” Dan repeats, groaning. “Ew, Arin.”

“You’re the one that licked it up.”

“You made me, you fuck.” Dan wrinkles his nose. “There’s Listerine in the bathroom, right?”

“Put your clothes back on,” Arin tells him instead of answering. He wipes the excess lube with a Kleenex and tucks himself back into his boxers. He’ll have to shower later. Hopefully with Dan. 

“Pass me a tissue first.” Dan’s blushing, and standing in an awkward way, like he’s trying to hold in the load of come Arin had filled him with.

Arin grins. “No.”

“But I - ” Dan trips over his own tongue, looking at Arin with wide-eyed surprise. “Arin, I’m…you’re kind of, um…”

“Show me.”

Dan blushes. “Show you what?”

“Turn around.” And when Dan doesn’t move fast enough, Arin grabs his hip and turns him forcefully, spreading him open before Dan can pull away. Dan squeaks in protest, but Arin doesn’t let up. He stares at his own cum dripping from Dan’s ass and his brain short-circuits.

“Arin,” Dan protests feebly. “That’s gross. Let me clean up.”

Arin grins to himself as he pictures Dan, squirming in the passenger seat of Arin’s car, his cheeks flaming red and his boxers soaked with Arin’s come. 

“Put your clothes on,” he says, enjoying the way Dan’s pupils dilate at his words. “Don’t make me ask you a third time.”.

“Holy shit, Arin. You’re too good at this. You’re gonna make me pop a fuckin’ heart attack.”

Arin laughs. “Still on board?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Arin stands up and sneaks in a kiss, surprisingly tender. Dan responds eagerly, twining his fingers in Arin’s hair. When they part, Dan’s eyes sparkle.

“Arin, this is like the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. I just want you to know that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But fuck, you can’t come to work in that outfit anymore. I can’t be jerking off in the bathroom every time you walk by.”

“Well,” Arin drawls, running a finger down Dan’s chest, “it sounds like I have to teach you some self-control.”

Arinn doesn’t have to elaborate. Dan’s imagination fills in the blanks. He blows out a breath of air and closes his eyes. “Jesus, Arin.”

“Ready for round two?”

“Fuck yeah!” Dan hugs him, laughing, still blushing.

Arin’s probably the luckiest guy on planet Earth.


End file.
